<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Unfortunate What Loneliness Can Do to a Person by TheCryptidArchivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013347">It’s Unfortunate What Loneliness Can Do to a Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidArchivist/pseuds/TheCryptidArchivist'>TheCryptidArchivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaaand nope he’s dead ok nice, Fuck you Mordechai Lukas you absolute BITCH, Hurt/No Comfort, I really chose violence at 1 AM, Jonah just wants to save his boyfriend please, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidArchivist/pseuds/TheCryptidArchivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a month since Jonah Magnus had received that letter from Barnabas Bennett. Jonah had hesitated on helping Barnabas, only watching him out of curiosity, but after seeing Barnabas’ worsening condition, he just couldn’t bare sitting around anymore. </p><p>He had to go save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonah Magnus/Barnabas Bennett (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Unfortunate What Loneliness Can Do to a Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAAAY. Hello! Jonah back again with another fanfiction. I have no idea how I came up with this idea but I was just... Kinda thinking about Jonah and Barnabas at 1 am and I’m like “... What if this happened” and boom- I came up with this.</p><p>Anyway, that’s enough from me. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a month since Jonah Magnus had received that letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The letter in question was from his old friend, Barnabas. He had written it to Jonah asking him for assistance to escape The Lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah did not answer Barnabas’ plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the very past month, Jonah had been watching Barnabas in curiosity, but wasn’t aware of the fatal effects The Lonely would have on his dear old friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here he was, on a ship to Egypt with only one goal in mind. To save Barnabas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s now been a week since Jonah had left England to go to Egypt. He had been looking up at the dark sky lit up by the many stars. He’s been thinking a lot about Barnabas this past week, checking in on him to see if he was ok. It seems that Barnabas’ condition was getting worse and worse by the day. Jonah hoped that he would get to Egypt in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… The ship then halted to a stop. Jonah let out a sigh in relief and got off the ship along with the other passengers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah had been wandering around Egypt for a few hours, letting his Eye abilities guide him to wherever Barnabas was. As each minute passed, more and more anxiousness bubbled inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, Jonah found himself in Aswan. It was very foggy there, to say the least. If you looked hard enough you could see the Nile River just a few miles away from where you stood. But then, a familiar voice had taken Jonah out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonah… Is that you?” The voice echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Barnabas-“ Jonah stared at the other man, pitying what he had become. Barnabas’ brown hair was now faded white, a small patch of brown was still left at the scalp. His blue eyes were cloudy with that same light blue fog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Why have you come here?” Barnabas asked, his face blank with no emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To save you, of course! Isn’t that why you sent that letter to me-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... That was a </span>
  <b>month</b>
  <span> ago, Jonah…” Barnabas interrupted. “... Look, I’ve changed my mind. Maybe this place isn’t so bad. It’s quiet and there aren’t people here that can hurt me anymore…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you’re saying is outrageous! You could die here!” Jonah exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... But why didn’t you come sooner? If you truly cared about me why did you wait a whole month to finally save me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah sighed. “Look… I’m… I’m sorry, ok? This is my fault… I know I should’ve come sooner, I just… I didn’t know The Lonely would have affected you this bad.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…. Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barnabas… Barnabas, look at me! Look at me and tell me what you see!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…. More silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barnabas?” Jonah questioned. “BARNABAS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah rushed into the mist and looked around. Barnabas was nowhere to be seen. “BARNABAS! THIS BETTER NOT BE A TRICK! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!” He shouted. He looked down… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pile of bones where Barnabas Bennett once stood.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barnabas… No-“ Jonah whispered, dropping to his knees. “No no no no-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the pile of bones, staring at them. “I’m so sorry… ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<strong>It’s truly unfortunate what loneliness can do a person.</strong>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah spun his head around towards the voice… “... Mordechai,” he said bitterly, standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mordechai Lukas stood there, a smirk spread across his face. “Hello there, Jonah. It seems that you were too late in saving your friend…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… Shut up…. Why did you even come here? To rub your victory in my face?” Jonah growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Heavens no! I would never do something as cruel as that! I just… Wanted to let you know how truly sorry I am for your loss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely doubt that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before Mordechai spoke up again. “You know, Barnabas deserved it. He didn’t pay me back for the debt that he owed! He laughed right in my face, do you know how humiliating that is? I just had to get him to pay me back in a different way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you chose to <strong>kill</strong> him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well… Kill is quite a strong word, Jonah-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah interrupted him. “Know what, I don’t care anymore… Just… Just go-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mordechai shrugged. “If you insist.” </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordechai soon vanished, leaving Jonah, holding Barnabas’ bones. He gripped them tightly and stared at them. Tears fell from his gold eyes. “... I love you, Barnabas,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>